inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃七助) is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He's the previous captain of the second team of Raimon before the members quit, but he is now a member and a midfielder for the first Raimon team. He is close friends with Aoyama Shunsuke. Appearance He has short, gray with red hair at the side, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupil in them.﻿ He is shown to be taller than his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke. He used to wear the Raimon second team uniform before the members quit, he now wears the Raimon first team uniform. His hair has some similarity as Yagami Reina and Shuu's hairstyle, the only difference is the color of their hair. Personality He seems to care about his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke a lot and is seen to be with him most of the time in the series. He also cares about soccer with his friend, the main reason why both of them came back and joined Raimon. Plot (GO) After his team gets beaten by Tsurugi, he quits the Raimon team and says his goodbye to Raimon's first team captain Shindou, openly stating that the soccer club is over. Even though he quit, he still cares about the soccer club, saying to Aoyama that he doesn't want it to be out of their hands. Later, he and Aoyama come across the soccer club sign-in sheet on one of the bulletboards. Aoyama asks him if he's worrying about it. Ichino replies with a no. Soon after this, a couple of students walk up to the bulletboard. One says that they heard that the soccer team was beat by one new student, and the other was going to join the soccer club at first, but said that "joining a soccer team like that" wouldn't look good on his student report. Ichino and Aoyama overhear this conversation, disgusted. Ichino retorts, "They don't even know anything about Fifth Sector...!" Later, he and Aoyama has been watching Raimon's matches, one example is in episode 15; they both went to watch Raimon's match against Teikoku. In episode 18, he and Aoyama were shown to be watching Raimon's practice session. When Shindou notices them, they quickly leave. The two are again seen playing soccer on the field. When he realizes that Shindou was watching them practice, Shindou comes down to the field to talk with them about Raimon's soccer club. He was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon, not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. At first both of them were not sure when they passed by Raimon. But after some thinking when they went home, with his friend; Aoyama, he decides to play for Raimon in episode 19 against Kaiou, to which most of the Raimon members were not sure, but Shindou agreed to allow them to join. In episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering Raimon. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In episode 22, he sits on the bench against Gassan Kunimitsu. In Episode 26, he sits on the bench and watch the match against Hakuren. Quotes * "The second team is over, I'll be quitting too." (To Shindou) * "I didn't want to leave it out of our hands..." (To Aoyama) * "Coach... Sorry, we can't play anymore." (To Coach Kudou) Trivia *He shares the same seiyuu with Kino Aki and Angelo Cabrini. *His old shirt number had the same number as Shindou Takuto, and at the same time, they are both captains. *Ichino and Aoyama are the only members of the Raimon's second team to come back to the Raimon team so far in the anime. *In his name, 'ichi' (一) refers to the number "1" (one) in Japanese. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO